


The prince of winter

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: Daeron targayen (Jon snow ) regresa a desembarco del rey donde comienza una relación llena de pasion con su hermana Rhaenys mientras que una gran amenaza surge en los siete reinos .
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon stark/val, Myrcella Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

DAERON TARGAYEN 

“Mi principe tenemos que empezar la marcha , Desembarco del rey está cerca “ habló el caballero Jaime lannister desde el otro lado de la tienda sacando al príncipe Daeron targayen de su meditación . Daeron se levantó de la cama listo para reanudar la marcha . 

Daeron y su huésped acababan de pasar harrenhal hace 3 días . La emoción de volver a ver a su familia llenó de emoción su corazón . Han pasado más de 9 años desde que fue a vivir al norte con la familia de su madre . Una parte de él no quiso dejar el norte , Daeron sentía que pertenecía al norte . Le encantaba ir a cazar con sus primos en el bosque de lobos . Aun recordaba la despedida con sus primos , la más dramática fue Arya suplicando entre lágrimas que la llevaran al sur .

“Daeron “ exclamó su primo Jon stark . Daeron miró hacia su derecha donde veía a su primo acercarse . Su primo Jon stark era el hijo de su tío Ned stark con Ashara dayne , fue legitimado por su padre el rey y se decidió que heredaría Moat cailin . La relación entre su primo Jon y su tía Catelyn siempre fue tensa , las tensiones aumentaron cuando Jon fue legitimado , aunque Jon nunca estaría por delante de los hijos de Catelyn en la sucesión en el norte .

Daeron sonrió cuando estuvo cerca de su primo “Veo que has dormido bien “ Jon sonrió “como se encuentra mi principe Deseando ver a tu familia “ Daeron sonrió “ Lo mismo para ti , siempre te estás quejando de poder entrenar con tu tío Arthur , además por lo que tengo entendido tu madre estará en la capital “ .

Jon soltó un bufido “ que te puede decir estoy cansado de derrotar a Theon y Robb “ Daeron arqueo una ceja ante su comentario “Que yo sepa siempre te derrotaba en la mayoría de las veces “ . Ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras se subían a sus caballos listo para llegar a la capital . Fueron seguidos por sus lobos huargos Fantasma y Inverno uno ambos tenian el pelaje blanco su unica diferencia era que mientras los ojos de Fantasma eran de color rojo los de Inverno eran de color negro . 

“Emocionado de volver a ver a tus hermanos su excelencia “preguntó con burla Jon una vez que empezaron la marcha . Daeron sonrió al pensar en sus hermanos . Siempre estuvo cerca de sus hermanos, sobre todo su hermano Aegon , recordando las muchas veces que jugaban en la fortaleza roja , desde que Daeron se fue al norte siempre se comunicaba mediante cartas con su hermano Aegon . 

Aún no se podía creer que su hermano el príncipe Heredero se fuera a casar con la futura mujer lady Mircella Baratheon recordando la carta que le envió su hermano anunciando el compromiso y el dia de la boda . Fue ese uno de los motivos para dejar el norte no podía perderse la boda de su hermano mayor .

“No me puedo creer que mi hermano se vaya a casar” contesto Daeron girando su atención hacia Jon . Jon soltó una carcajada “Bueno era de esperarse , parece que Tywin por fin a podido poner sus garras a la familia real el hombre estaba desesperado por tener su sangre en el trono “.

Daeron sonrió ante el comentario de su primo , Tywin lannister siempre fue un hombre ambicioso deseando una corona para su familia , lo intentó antes con Cersei y ahora por fin lo consiguió con su nieta Mircellla .

“Bueno espero que con este matrimonio las cosas en el reino se vuelvan pacíficas durante el reinado de mi hermano “ contestó Daeron . 

Eso espero , que piensas de los Tyrell esa gente no se quedaran quietos viendo como la futura reina es la nieta de Tywin seguro que harán su movimiento “contesto Jon , Daeron miro extrañado a su primo “Que quieres decir “ pregunto Daeron . 

Jon contestó con una sonrisa “Bueno he escuchado que margaery está soltera “ contestó con un guiño . Daeron puso los ojos en blanco “No me voy a casar aun “ Jon soltó una carcajada “Es solo cuestión que se case tu padre , si no es con la chica Tyrell es con la chica Dorniense “ .

Ambos pasaron el resto del camino entre risas y bromas . 

Daeron por fin vio las murallas de Desembarco del rey . Eran tan impotentes como lo había recordado .Entraron a la ciudad siendo guiados por las capas blancas dirigidas por Allison Thorne . 

Deron observó las calles llenas de vida de la ciudad , había mucha gente en las calles . Siempre se preguntó cuánta gente vivía en Desembarco del rey , algunos decían que tenia la misma población que todo el norte junto . 

Al llegar al patio de la fortaleza encontró a Ser Arthur dayne esperando en la puerta .

“Mi principe es bueno verte “hablo Arthur haciendo una reverencia . Daeron sonrió y bajo de su caballo “Es bueno verte Arthur “ Arthur giro su atención hacia su sobrino “Sobrino es bueno verte “dijo con una sonrisa .

“Es bueno verte tío “contestó Jon con una sonrisa “sabes donde esta mama “pregunto . 

“Tu madre está en el fuerte de Maegor te esta esperando para hablar contigo “contestó Arthur antes de volver su atención hacia Daeron “Tu padre te espera con el resto de su familia en la sala del trono “.

Daeron volvió su atención hacia su primo “Ve a ver a tu madre , te vere despues “ jon asintió con la cabeza antes de despedirse “Te veo luego Daeron y intenta no cabrear al rey hace nueve años que no te ve “ Daeron sonrió ante su comentario mientras veía a su primo salir seguido de su lobo huargo .

Daeron entro en la fortaleza seguido de Arthur y Jaime .

“Como fue el viaje su excelencia “Preguntó Arthur mientras caminaban .

“El viaje estubo bien gracias a los dioses antiguos no paso nada “ contestó Daeron . 

“Cómo fue tu vida en Winterfell , debo decir que la última vez que te vi eras un niño de 9 días de nombre y ahora eres un joven príncipe “preguntó Arthur con una sonrisa .

Daeron sonrió al caballero “Yo también te he echado de menos Arthur y bueno la vida en Winterfell es acogedora aparte del frio no me puedo quejar mucho “ . Arthur soltó una carcajada “Ahora que has vuelto me gustaría tener un combate contigo , me contaron tu accidente con los salvajes dices que derrotastes a muchos “ 

Daeron sonrió “Seguro que exageran “ Jaime arqueo una ceja “ No seas tan humilde su excelencia , el chico consiguió derrotar a 7 personas él solo , quien sabe arthur tal vez dentro de poco te supere “contestó Jaime con picardía ,Arthur sonrió “Bueno eso me gustaría ver en el patio de entrenamiento “. 

Se abrieron las puertas del salón del trono , Daeron entró en la sala del trono viendo a toda su familia reunido . En el centro se encontraba el rey su padre junto a su hermano Aegon y su mano Jon connington . a su izquierda se encontraba la reina Elia junto con su hermana Rhaenys , Jon se quedo mirando a su hermana mas tiempo del requerido , su hermana mayor se habia vuelto una mujer hermosa , Rhenys al igual que el habian heredaro los ojos violeta de su padre tenia el pelo negro con mechas plateads de su madre habia heredado su piel aceituna dorniense , volviendose una mujer muy hermosa . A su derecha se encontraba su abuela junto con su tía Daenerys y su hermano esposo Viserys .Se acercó al centro de la sala quedándose a pasos del trono de hierro. 

Su padre se levantó del trono acercándose lentamente hacia Daeron “Hijo mio es bueno ver que estas en casa “ contestó su padre con una sonrisa antes de darle un abrazo . Daeron respondió al abrazo “Es bueno verte papa “ 

“Dioses hijo mío , cuando te fuistes eras más que un crio y ahora mirate eres todo un hombre “ contestó Rhaegar con una sonrisa . Su hermano Aegon se acercó a saludale , ambos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo de oso .

“Te he echado de menos Daeron “hablo Aegon . 

“Yo tambien egg ,veo que has cambiado “ Daeron se separó de su hermano mientras iba a saludar a la reina Elia “Mi reina es bueno verte “contestó con una reverencia . 

Elia se acerco a abrazarle “Es bueno verte Daeron “ Deron volvió su atención hacia su hermana “Rhaenys ?? ¿Eres tú ? “. Rhaenys sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas “ Es bueno verte hermano te he echado de menos “ contestó mientras se abrazaban , al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos , Daeron apenas podía pensar en que su hermana se convertiría en la bella mujer que tenía delante . Ambos separaron la mirada , no era bueno quedarse mirando durante mucho tiempo .

Volvió su atención hacia su abuela y sus tíos . 

“Abuela me alegro de verte “dijo Daeron a su abuela dándole un abrazo .

“Yo también te he echado de menos Daeron , me alegro de que estés en casa “contestó su abuela entre lágrimas . Daeron se acercó a Daenerys con un abrazo “Es bueno verte Dany “su tía Daenerys se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa , cuando eran pequeños siempre estuvieron muy unidos . Su tía sonrió “Me alegro de verte Daeron veo que te has vuelto muy apuesto “ .

“Gracias tía , siento no haber estado en tu boda “ Daenerys le dio una sonrisa triste “No pasa nada Daeron , lo importante es que estas aqui “Daenerys noto al gran lobo Huargo “Y este quien es Daeron “pregunto Daenerys “Este es fantasma mi lobo huargo , tranquila no te hará nada “Todos jadearon al notar el lobo huargo , Dany sonrió mientras pasaba su mano sobre su pelaje .Su saludo con viserys fue tenso , nunca se llevaron bien .

“Es bueno verte aquí hijo , tienes que estar cansado de tu viaje “comentó su padre llamando la atención de todos “Arthur lleva a mi hijo a sus habitaciones , luego tendremos un banquete en su honor “ . 

Arthur escoltó al príncipe a sus habitaciones , Daeron no paraba de mirar los pasillos de la fortaleza , intentando recordar los sitios que solía esconderse cuando jugaba de pequeño .A su lado Fantasma exploraba el pasillo “Me tienes que contar como tu y mi sobrino habéis conseguido un Lobo huargo “hablo Arthur . Daeron sonrió al caballero “Por supuesto seguro que esta noche les contare como encontré a Fantasma “ 

“Este es tu cuarto mi principe “hablo Arthur sacándolo de sus pensamientos . Daeron entró en su habitación , se sorprendió al encontrarla tal y como lo había dejado “Gracias Arthur me gustaría estar solo “ Arthur cerró la puerta con una reverencia, Fantasma empezó a olisquear toda la habitación para finalmente descansar en una esquina . Daeron se sentó en su cama listo para echarse una siesta , su cuerpo necesitaba descansar después de estar meses caminando . 

Tiempo después su paz fue interrumpida por alguien llamando a la puerta . Daeron refunfuño mientras se levantaba de la cama , al abrir la puerta se encontró con su primo Jon . 

“Veo que ya te has acomodado “dijo Jon entrando en la habitación . 

“Ya terminaste de hablar con tu madre no “ contesto Daeron sentándose en la cama . 

“Sí estuvimos hablando un buen rato , se sorprendió al ver a mi lobo huargo “ contestó Jon con una sonrisa . 

“Que te pregunto la Tía Ashara “

“Lo típico supongo , que tal con mis hermanos , que tal esta papa y sobre todo como me trato lady Catelyn “contesto lo ultimo con un bufido . 

“Cómo se tomó que te entregaran Moat cailin después de su remodelación “pregunto Daeron .

“Se lo tomó bien , dijo que fue idea de la Reina elia legitimarme , y el hecho de que tu madre estuvo casada con el rey hicieron las cosas fáciles “contestó Jon con una sonrisa .

“Bueno ahora eres un Lord así que ya sabes nada de putas y salir a los burdeles “contesto Daeron burlándose de su reacción . 

“Como has visto a tu familia , deben haber cambiado mucho “preguntó Jon . 

Daeron suspiro antes de contestar “Todos han cambiado , se siente extraño volver y ver que la gente que recordabas ya no están “ .

Jon le dio una sonrisa “Me entere que Daenerys se casó con su hermano Viserys “. 

Daeron suspiro “Si están casados , aunque me parecía que no estaba muy feliz “ 

“Veo que es duro para ti “

Daeron arqueo una ceja “Qué quieres decir ? “ Jon soltó una carcajada “Bueno según me contabas estabas muy unido a Daenerys , siempre suspirabas cuando te mandaba una carta “ . 

“Eso no es verdad , Daenerys siempre le ah e visto como una amiga “contestó Daeron , pero por dentro se moría de celos que su queridisima tia se casara con otro que no fuera el y lo que más le dolía es que se casara con su hermano Viserys que siempre le hacía miserable a los dos .

“Bueno si tu lo dices “contestó Jon burlándose de Daeron “Que harás después “preguntó .

“Tengo que prepararme para un banquete , mi padre ha decidido preparar un banquete para mi regreso “ contestó Daeron . 

“Entonces te dejo prepararte , te veré luego en el banquete “contestó Jon antes de salir de la habitación .

Una vez que se prepara salió de su habitación , encontrándose a Jaime haciendo guardia , fue guiado hacia la sala del banquete . Al llegar se encontró con su familia ya reunida ,en la sala se encontraban reunidos un montón de nobles , reconoció a su Tía Ashara que se sentó con su hijo junto con varios nobles Dornienses , al llegar a la mesa se sentó al lado de su hermano Aegon , Fantasma se acurruco a su lado . 

“Bueno hermano cuando conoceremos a tu futura bella esposa “comentó con picardía Daeron , Aegon soltó un bufido “Se encuentra en bastión de tormentas con su familia “. 

“Cuando sera la boda papa “preguntó Daeron al rey “Será dentro de una luna ,¿ sabes si los stark vendrán?” .

“Si vendran a la boda , a mitad de camino me mandaron un cuervo informandome que se estaban preparando para venir “ contesto Daeron “Es bueno escuchar eso “contesto el rey con una sonrisa . 

“Hermanito no nos vas a contar como encontrastes a tu lobo huargo “pregunto su hermana Rhaenys . Daeron noto que desde que empezo el banquete no dejaba de mirarle intensamente con esos hermosos ojos lilas . 

“Bueno encontramos una camada cuando volvimos de una ejecución “ contestó Daeron . 

“¿Ejecución ?”comentó extrañado la reina Elia “ Si ejecutamos a un desertor de la guardia de la noche “contestó Daeron .

“Por qué motivos le ejecutantes “pregunto Aegon .

“El hombre decía que los Otros habían vuelto “contestó Daeron , llamando la atención de su padre “¿Los otros han vuelto ? “pregunto extrañado el rey . 

“Según él había visto un caminante blanco , decía que habían matado a su compañero “contestó Daeron con indiferencia . 

“¿Los otros no son los cuentos que nos contaban de pequeño ?”comentó Daenerys .

“Si es una leyenda , gente echa de hielo y que es capaz de resucitar a los muertos y que montaban grandes arañas de hielo “contesto Daeron .

“Suena aterrador eso “ comentó Rhaella .

Daeron miro a su padre que tenía una cara de preocupación “Qué pasa padre te noto preocupado “.

“No es nada , solo que el comandante de la guardia de la noche desde hace algún tiempo me ha estado pidiendo más hombres y recursos “.

“Si el tío Ned me contó que él habían desaparecido varios miembros de la guardia de la noche y el número de asaltantes había aumentado al sur del muro * `contestó Daeron .

“Ya veo , tendré que hablar con esto cuando vea a Lord stark “contesto Rhaegar .

“Hermano no has terminado de contar tu historia “comentó Rhaenys .

“Ah sí es verdad , cuando terminó la ejecución cuando volvíamos a Winterfell nos encontramos a una madre lobo huargo muerta , a su lado se encontraban 6 cachorros así que decidimos adoptarlos “contesto Daeron . 

“Una historia interesante “comentó con ironía Viserys .

“Viserys compórtate “regaño Daenerys a su hermano , Viserys solo soltó un bufido molesto .

“Bueno es bueno que estés aquí hijo “comentó el rey con una sonrisa .

“Bueno hermano que te parece entrenar mañana , tengo que probar esas habilidades tuyas “comentó con una sonrisa Aegon . 

“Por supuesto hermano será un honor para mí derrotar al príncipe heredero “contesto Daeron con picardía .

Al terminar el banquete Daeron volvió a sus habitaciones , al llegar se tumbó en su cama con Fantasma a su lado , sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de estar en casa .

* * *

* * *

Al día siguiente Daeron se encontraba con Jon rumbo al patio de entrenamiento .Al llegar se encontraron con Barristan y Arthur entrenando . Daeron fue a saludar al viejo caballero .

“Ser Barristan es bueno verte “dijo Daeron con una sonrisa .

“Es bueno mi principe veo que tu tiempo en el norte fue bueno contigo”contestó Barristan . 

“Creo que muchas cosas se exageran”

“Eres muy humilde mi príncipe , me encantaría entrenar con usted si me lo permite “ contestó Barristan .

“Por supuesto “ en ese momento entró Aegon con una sonrisa “veo que ya estas aqui hermano “

“Por supuesto hermano te estaba esperando “contestó Daeron . 

“Empezamos ya ?”preguntó impacientemente Aegon mientras iba a buscar una espada de entrenamiento .

Daeron cogio una espada de entrenamiento listo para enfrentarse a su hermano . Ambos hermanos empezaron a rodearse ante la atenta mirada de Ser Barristan , Arthur y Jon que se encontraban en el patio de entrenamiento .

Aegon atacó primero abalanzándose sobre Daeron atacando por su izquierda , Daeron paró el ataque con suma facilidad , Aegon volvió atacar esta vez por su izquierda lanzando una serie de ataques consecutivos . Daeron se mantuvo a la defensiva esperando a que su hermano se cansara o tuviera una apertura . Después de varios ataques vio su apertura desde su lado izquierdo y Daeron paso al contrataque . Daeron lanzó unas rápidas estocadas por su lado izquierdo haciendo retroceder a Aegon .Aegon se recompuso parando la mayoría de estocadas y pasó al contraataque .

“Veo que Arthur ha estado entrenando “ comentó Daeron .Aegon se dispuso a contestar pero Daeron aprovechó su desliz para contraatacar abrumando por los dos lados a su hermano consiguiendo por fin desarmarle , Aegon cayó al suelo cansado .

Deron se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano “eh has hecho trampas hermano “contestó Aegon . Daeron se rió a carcajadas “En una batalla de verdad todo vale hermano “ Aegon refunfuñó mientras cogía su mano .

“La próxima vez seré yo el que gane “ contestó Aegon . Daeron sonrió a su hermano “Por supuesto hermano “ .

“Vaya príncipe veo que te has vuelto habilidoso “contestó Arthur con una sonrisa . 

“En efecto mi príncipe “añadió Barristan. 

Daeron sonrió “Muchas gracias “ .

“Bueno queridísimo tío , creo que es hora de que me empieces a dar Dawn “hablo Jon con arrogancia . Arthur levantó una ceja hacia su sobrino”Crees que tienes lo necesario para empuñar mi espada chico ? “contestó Arthur manteniendo su rostro divertido .

“Por supuesto tío , oh es que tienes miedo de que tu joven sobrino te supere “contestó levantando la ceja pero manteniendo su rostro Arrogante . Arthur soltó una carcajada “Crees que por haber derrotado a un par de salvajes ya estás a mi nivel “ .

“Bueno estoy aquí para demostrarlo no” contestó Jon con una sonrisa . 

“Hablas mucho sobrino, no te veo sacando tu espada “contestó Arthur mientras se ponía en posición .Jon sonrió mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en posición .

Daeron noto que en un lado del patio de entrenamiento se encontraba Fantasma siendo mimado y acariciado por su hermana Rhaenys .

“Rhae que haces aquí “pregunto una vez que se encontró a su lado . Su hermana le miró con una sonrisa “Oh nada venía a verlos entrenar mientras me encontre con tu lobo , Fantasma se llamaba no ?”.

Daeron sonrio “Si se llama Fantasma parece aterrador pero es muy mimoso el chico “contestó mientras rascaba la cabeza el lobo .Fantasma contestó lamiendo su mano . 

“Veo que le gustas “Dijo Daeron .

“Bueno como tu dijistes es un buen chico “añadió con una risita Rhaenys mientras acariciaba el pelaje del lobo . Daeron se quedó mirando sus ojos lilas más tiempo de lo permitido apartó la mirada avergonzado . 

“Veo que te has vuelto bastante bueno con la espada “añadió Rhaenys . 

“Bueno aun no estoy al nivel de Arthur o Barristan si es lo que te preocupa “contestó Daeron .

Rhaenys soltó una risita “Eres como papá demasiado humilde “sonrió antes de continuar “Hermano me pregunto si te gustaria venir mañana conmigo a dar una vuelta , hace mucho que no nos vemos y me gustaria recuperar el tiempo contigo “.

Daeron sonrio “Por supuesto nada me gustaria pasar tiempo con mi hermana “Daeron juro ver que las mejllas de su hermana se ponian de color rojo , pero lo descarto por la luz solar . Escucharon un ruido sordo y volvió su atención al patio de entrenamiento .

Encontró a Jon tumbado en el suelo mientras Arhur le sujetaba por el pecho con su pierna “Te rindes sobrino “preguntó Burlonamente Arthur . Jon refunfuño en bajo “No te oigo “.

“Esta bien me rindo , pero esto no terminará asi , algun dia te superare “contestó Jon mientras se levantaba del suelo . Arthur soltó una carcajada “Lo estaré esperando “. 

“Bueno Daeron te veré más tarde , me ire a los aposentos de Dany “añadió Rhaenys con una sonrisa . Daeron le devolvió la sonrisa “Por supuesto hermana te veré luego y saluda de mi parte a Daenerys “Rhaenys asintió , antes de irse acarició al lobo huargo . 

“Que queria Rhaenys “presunto Jon una vez que estubo a su lado .Daeron se giró hasta tenerle en su rango de visión “Me invitó a pasear mañana “contestó, Daeron vio cómo aparecía una sonrisa picara en el rostro de su primo “Por qué sonríes “

“Oh nada nada cosas de targayen “contestó Jon soltando una carcajada . Daeron rodó los ojos mientras recordaba los intensos ojos lilas de su hermana junto con su color típico dorniense .


	2. Chapter 2

RHAENYS TARGAYEN 

_Rhaenys miraba atentamente como sus hermanos pequeños jugaban en el patio de la fortaleza roja_ _._

_"Rhae , Rhae mira eh ganado a aegon"dijo con alegría Daeron mientras levantaba su espada de madera a su lado un abatido Aegon refunfuñaba por su derrota ._

_Rhaenys miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano de 8 años jugar a las espadas con Aegon . Rhaenys sonrio a su pequeño hermano ._

" _Muy bien Daeron "contesto con una sonrisa . Daeron sonrio mientras se abalanzaba sobre hermana mayor damdole un abrazo , Rhaenys le recibió con los brazos abiertos revolviendo su cabello rizado mientras besaba su frente ._

_"Eh eso no es justo as echo trampa "contesto Aegon con un puchero . Rhaenys sonrio ante la actitud de su hermano ._

_"No pasa nada egg la próxima vez ganarás tu "contesto Rhaenys con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a dar una abrazo a su hermano mediano ._

_"NO ay que ser celoso egg ambos sois mis hermanos "_

_"Pero tu siempre cuidad más a Daeron no es justo "contesto aegon encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un puchero ._

_"Es por que es el más pequeño "contesto Rhaenys con dulzura "vamos esta tarde os llevará a dar una vuelta con jaime lannister y Arthur por la ciudad y os compraré los pasteles que tanto os gustan " ambos hermanos gritaron de alegría mientras salían del patio de entrenamiento listo para prepararse ._

_"Rhae , es cierto que te vas a dorne "pregunto Daeron cuando volvieron a la fortaleza roja . Rhaenys se giro a ver a su hermano pequeño ._

_"Es cierto "contesto con una sonrisa triste . Daeron intentó controlar las lágrimas "Pero yo no quiero que te vayas , quiero que todos estemos juntos "._

_"Daeron tu dentro de poco te irás al norte con tu familia stark , yo estaré con mi familia en dorne , cuando volvamos podremos estar juntos de nuevo "contesto Rhaenys con una sonrisa ._

_"Lo prometes "pregunto Daeron con ojos suplicantes._

_"Lo prometo "contesto Rhaenys mientras le secaba las lagrimas de los ojos . Daeron se abalanzo abrazar a su hermana con fuerza enterrando su rostro sobre el pecho de Rhaenys._

* * *

* * *

Rhaenys se levantaba de su sueño sobresaltada . Mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta que el sol estaba en lo alto . Refunfuñando se puso de pie lista para empezar el día. Al rato tocaron a su puerta , al abrir la puerta se encontró con su prima Arianna martel .

"Rhae , al fin despiertas "contesto Arianna con su sonrisa encantadora .

"Que haces aquí aun es temprano "contesto Somnolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos . Arianna le dio una sonrisa "Oh mi querida prima ya es mediodía te as quedado durmiendo medio día "contesto mientras soltaba una carcajada . 

"Oh mierda , por que nadie me que avisado "contesto de mal humor Rhaenys .

"Me contaron que tu hermano Daeron llegó ayer "pregunto Arianne mientras se sentaba en la cama .

"Vino hace dos días, vino con su primo Jon stark "contesto Rhaenys .

"Si vi Jon con su madre ayer , paseaba con ese lobo gigante suyo ".

Rhaenys sonrio al recordar a Fantasma el lobo huargo de su hermano Daeron . Una bestia aterradora como encantadora . 

"Y como ves a tu hermano , dicen que se a vuelto un hombre muy apuesto "pregunto Arianne con su sonrisa pícara. 

Rhaenys recordó los rizos encantadores de su hermano , sus hermosos ojos lilas que tanto le gustaba y le atraía, la forma en la que peleaba y entrenaba con su poderosa forma, la forma de su pecho y sus músculos . Rhaenys desterró esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

 _El es Daeron , su hermano pequeño no pasará nada entre los dos_ se dijo para si misma .

"El esta más cambiado , cuando volvió apenas reconocí a mi hermanito que se fue " contesto Rhaenys con una sonrisa .Arianne le miro con picardía. 

"Tal vez debería examinar a tu hermano , me an dicho que se a vuelto un guerrero muy habilidoso "contesto Arianne con su sonrisa descarada .

Rhaenys fulminó con la mirada a su prima "No vas a contaminar a mi hermano "contesto apretando los dientes . Arianne sonrio y solto una carcajada "y por que no debería hacer eso , seguro que el principe me encuentra de su agrado ".

 _Por que es mi hermano y solo mío_ Rhaenys sonrio al tener esos pensamientos para si misma .

"Simplemente no quiero que este con una desviada como tu "contesto Rhaenys con una sonrisa . Arianne rodo los ojos de manera jugetona . 

"Bueno no te quejabas de eso en Dorne mientras yo montaba a Gerold Dayne y tú a Daemon Sand " contesto Arianne con su sonrisa cómplice. Rhaenys se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar los muchos momentos locos de ella y sus primas en Dorne .

"Además " continuó Arianne "tal vez quiera montarnos ala vez "contesto con malicia Arianna . Rhaenys sintió un cosquilleo en sus piernas mientras se imaginaba a su hermano entre sus piernas mientras Arianne cabalgaba su cara .

"Tu y tus ideas locas "contesto Rhaenys con falsa ofensa mientras Arianna estallaba en carcajadas . Al rato escucharon tocar la puerta , al entrar se sorprendió al ver a su hermano Daeron .

"Daeron que haces aquí " contesto mientras se intentaba arreglar . Arianne sonrio con malicia mientras Rhaenys la culminaba con la mirada .

"Oh Rhae no te acuerdas quedamos para ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad , pensé que ya no querías ir " contesto Daeron . Rhaenys maldijo en bajo mientras recordaba su conversación de ayer .

"Es cierto Daeron me quede dormida "contesto Rhaenys mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa .

"Tu debes de ser el principe Daeron "pregunto Arianne mientras le comía con la vista , Arianna tenía una mirada depredadora en su rostro , como una animal listo para cazar a su presa .

"Si tu debes de ser la princesa Arianne de dorne , es un placer conocerla "contesto Daeron mientras cogía su mano y plantaba un beso en su mano . Arianne se sonrojo "el placer es mío, me contaron que acabas de volver recientemente del norte "

"Si vine hace dos días princesa " contesto Daeron antes de volver su mirada sobre Rhaenys .

"Entonces saldremos a dar un paseo? "pregunto Daeron mientras Rhaenys se quedaba mirando sus ojos más tiempo de lo necesario .

Arianne le golpeo con el codo sacándole de su ensueño .

"Mmmm"pregunto Rhaenys confundida . 

"Tu hermano te está preguntado si vais al final a salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad "contesto con picardía Arianne intentado no soltar una carcajada . 

"Por supuesto Daeron , déjame prepararme y nos encontramos en una hora en el patio de entrada "contesto Rhaenys.

"Muy bien Rhae , nos vemos dentro de un rato , intenta no tardar demasiado "conteston Daeron en tono jugeton mientras salía de su habitación. 

Arianne soltó una carcajada al salir "que te a pasado Rhae , la belleza de tu hermano te a dejado aturdida "pregunto burlándose de ella . Rhaenys le dio un golpe en el hombro de forma jugetona "oh por dios no seas así Arianne ".

"Veo que tu hermano ah heredaro la belleza valyria y la stark , de primeras parece un norteño pero si miras bien tiene los rasgos de tu padre " contesto Arianne . Rhaenys asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama lista para asearse .

* * *

* * *

Al llegar al patio de la fortaleza se encontró a Daeron junto a su lobo huargo . Rhaenys se acercó al lobo pasando sus manos sobre su pelaje .

"Al parecer tu también vienes no ? "Pregunto Rhaenys al lobo gigante , consiguiendo una lamida en la cara mientras Rhaenys sonreía. 

"Para chico vas a ensuciar el vestido de mi hermana "añadio Daeron de manera jugetona . Rhaenys volvió su atención hacia su hermano "Esta todo listo ".

"Si estoy esperando a Arthur junto con Ser Barristan ellos nos escoltarán por la ciudad " contesto Daeron . Al rato llegaron tanto Ser Barristan como Arthur . 

"Mis príncipes ya podemos comenzar la marcha "contesto Barristan . Tanto Rhaenys como Daeron se subieron en sus caballos mientras salían de la fortaleza rumbo a la ciudad seguido de Fantasma . 

Rhaenys observó como su hermano observaba las calles de desembarco del rey , viendo la mirada maravillosa en su rostro .

"Algo que añadir hermano "pregunto Rhaenys sacandolo de su aturdimiento . Daeron sonrio "no solo me maravillaba de lo mucho que a mejorado la ciudad ".

"Bueno eso es gracias a Tyrion lannister , se encargó del alcantarillado de la ciudad y desde entonces la ciudad a mejorado mucho , también se a refordado la guardia de la ciudad disminuyendo así mismo la delincuencia "contesto con una sonrisa Rhaenys . 

"Me alegro de que todo haya mejorado , es todo muy diferente al norte "contesto Daeron . 

"Háblame del norte como te fue ahí, espero que los stark te trataron bien "pregunto Rhaenys .

"No en absoluto, me trataron bien , siento que una parte de mi pertenece al norte "contesto Daeron . Rhaenys asinto comprendiendo lo que Daeron quería decir, una parte de ella siempre supo que pertenecía a Dorne , tanto ella como Daeron no tenían la apariencia clásica valyria , ambos lo único que tenían de targayen eran los ojos lilas . 

"Los stark siempre me trataron como uno de los suyos , una parte de la manada como ellos lo suelen decir "continúo Daeron con una sonrisa ."todos los días yo Jon , Robb y Theon íbamos a cazar al bosque de lobos que estaba cerca de Winterfell , por la noche solíamos jugar mientras nos bañamos en las aguas termales " .

Rhaenys sonrio "¿aguas termales enserio ? ". 

Daeron sonrio "si Winterfell está construido sobre aguas termales , lo que provoca que el castillo esté siempre caliente ".

Rhaenys asintió mientras entraban al mercado de la ciudad . Rhaenys llevó a Daeron a un puesto que vendían pasteles de carne , eran sus favoritos siempre que paseaba por la ciudad solía acercarse al puesto a comprar un pastel de carne . 

Rhaenys se maravilló al ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía Daeron al probar un trozo de pastel de carne . 

"Como fue tu tiempo en dorne "pregunto Daeron mientras paseaban por la colina de visenya .

"Bueno fue entretenido , siempre me la pasaba con mis primas haciendo cualquier clase de locura "contesto Rhaenys con una sonrisa.

"Bueno me lo puedo imaginar "contesto Daeron con una sonrisa .

"Que quieres decir "contesto Rhaenys levantado una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos .

"Oh nada solo quiero decir que Dorne tiene una cultura más liberal "contesto Daeron mirándola con picardía . 

"Bueno lo mismo se puede decir del norte, según tengo entendido son todos unos oscos brutos orgullosos "contesto Rhaenys . Daeron soltó una carcajada "bueno tienes razón, la gran mayoría de ellos lo son , el frío hace crecer gente fría como dice mi tío ". 

"Y tu hermano eres una persona fría "contesto con picardía Rhaenys . Daeron sonrio "Bueno digamos que contigo saco mi lado menos frío "Rhaenys se sonrojo por el comentario de su hermano "Deja de decir tonterías Daeron " Daeron soltó una carcajada . Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando y visitando los barrios de la ciudad . 

Al llegar de nuevo a la fortaleza se encontraron con su abuela Rhaella "donde estabais vosotros dos "pregunto su abuela mirando entre los dos.

"Fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad abuela " contesto Daeron . Su abuela les miro inquisitivamente sin decir nada.

"Daeron tu padre mañana te quiere en el consejo "contesto la abuela antes de irse . Rhaenys se giro hacia su hermano mientras caminaban por la fortaleza "Daeron ahora que as vuelto que vas hacer "pregunto Rhaenys .

"No lose , pero me gustaría visitar todos los reinos "contesto Daeron .

"Padre quiere hacer eso , quiere que una vez Aegon y Myrcella se casen que todos sus hijos den una vuelta por todos los reinos ".

"Eso es una buena idea , nos acercaría a los nobles fuera de la capital y podríamos conocer mejor el reino "contesto Daeron . 

"Me gustaría conocer las tierras de los rios y occidente "contesto Rhaenys con una sonrisa .

"Rhae , me iré a practicar un rato en el patio de entrenamiento antes de irme ala cama , te veré mañana " contesto Daeron con una sonrisa .

"Por supuesto Daeron te veo más tarde "ambos se despidieron , Rhaenys se despidió del lobo huargo rascándose la cabeza. Mientras volvía a su habitación los recuerdos com su hermano Daeron inundaron su mente preguntándose que pasaría y si .......


	3. Chapter 3

Daeron targayen .

Daeron escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta . Maldiciendo se levantó de la cama , al abrir la puerta entró su primo Jon .

“Siete infiernos Daeron , vamos príncipe tienes que levantarte “contestó su primo mientras entraba con su Lobo Winter .

Daeron maldijo en bajo mientras se acercaba a coger un cuenco con agua para despejarse la cara .

“Qué haces tan temprano en mi habitación Jon? aún es muy pronto “preguntó mientras se secaba la cara . Jon soltó una carcajada .

“Diablos Daeron ya es mediodía has estado durmiendo toda la mañana”contestó mientras se reía .

Daeron volvió a maldecir en alto , ganando una burla de su primo . 

“Siete infiernos he dormido demasiado , tengo que levantarme “'acto seguido entró Arthur a la habitación .

“Mi príncipe “contestó Arthur antes de volver su atención hacia su sobrino “Jon que haces aquí ? “

“Nada , le venía a levantar para poder entrenar un rato “contestó Jon encogiéndose de hombros . Su tío asintió antes de volver la atención hacia Daeron .

“Mi príncipe su padre pide su presencia el las cámaras del consejo “contestó Arthur .

“Muy bien Arthur me preparo y salgo “contesto Daeron . Una vez que Arthur salió, Daeron maldijo en voz baja .

“Parece que tu padre quiere que conozcas al pequeño consejo “contestó Jon mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Fantasma .Daeron volvió su atención hacia él “El combate tendrá que esperar , necesito ir al consejo “ Jon asintió con la cabeza .

“Jon , puedes dar una vuelta con Fantasma , necesita estirar las piernas , siento que se esta volviendo vago dentro de estas paredes “contestó Daeron mientras se acercaba a su lobo huargo . Acaricio su gran hocico consiguiendo una lamida del lobo . Daeron sonrió enterrando su rostro en el pelaje de la bestia .

“Por supuesto Daeron , no hay problema daré un paseo con Fantasma y Winter “

Una vez que salió de su habitación encontró a Arthur haciendo guardia “Estoy listo “hablo Daeron llamando la atención del caballero .

Al llegar ala sala del consejo su hermano Aegon le miró con una sonrisa iluminada dando señas para que se sentara a su lado .

En la sala se encontraba la mano del rey Jon connington junto con el maestro de susurros Varys , el maestro de barcos ,su tío Stannis Baratheon . Daeron saludo a su tío cuando le vio “Es bueno verte tío Stannis”.

“Me alegra verte sobrino espero que tu estancia en el norte fuera agradable “

También se encontraban en la sala el maestro de monedas Petry junto con el Maestro de justicia Mace tyrell y el maestro de guerra Lord Tarly . Su padre el rey fue el último en llegar y venía acompañado de la reina Elia . Desde que su padre ascendió al trono convirtió a su Espòsa en su mano derecha llevándola a la sala del consejo y gobernando juntos , llevando a una era de paz y prosperidad a poniente , muchos comparaban a su padre el rey con otros monarcas como Daeron II siendo después de Aegon V el mejor rey de poniente . 

Durante su reinado se mejoraron las calles de Desembarco del rey , mejorando sustancialmente lugares como Flea Botton , ampliando y mejorando el camino real y expandiendo la flota de los siete reinos .

Sinceramente su padre dejará un gran reino próspero y seguro a su hermano Aegon , conociendo a su hermano no tenía dudas de que sería un mejor rey que su padre . 

Todos hicieron una reverencia cuando vieron al rey entrar . Los ojos de Rhaegar se posaron en su hijo mejor dándole una gran sonrisa .

“Hola Daeron me alegra de que llegastes , permíteme presentarte a los miembros del pequeño consejo “acto seguido el rey presentó uno por uno a los miembros del consejo pequeño .

“Bueno ahora que todos nos hemos presentado podemos ir a los asuntos del día “comenzó la reunión el rey .

“Su gracia dentro de una luna se celebrará la boda de su majestad el príncipe heredero y lady Mircella Baratheon . Todas las casas están de camino hacia Desembarco del rey , Los Stark han mandado un cuervo avisando que están apunto de pasar Foso cailin , la mayoría delos lannister se encuentran aqui , excepto Lord Tywin que llegará una semana antes de la boda , Los tyrell se encuentran en la ciudad junto con los Baratheon , Los tulys llegarán junto con los Stark , Lord Arryn debido a su enfermedad no podrá venir pero lyssa Aryn junto con su hijo ya estan de camino “contestó el maestro de susurros Varys .

Su padre asintió antes de contestar “Muy bien , cómo van los preparativos de la boda “dirigió el rey la mirada al maestro de Monedas .

“Los preparativos van bien su gracia , los Lannister han donado 1 millón de dragones dorados para la boda , como sabrás Lord Tywin quiere una gran celebración para su nieta , una que pase a la historia “contestó Petry con su singular sonrisa burlona . Honestamente a Daeron nunca le gustó la figura de Petry . Un hombre resbaladizo y demasiado ambicioso , a parte de ser maestro de monedas , Petry tenía una red de burdeles en todo Poniente y Essos .

La reunión transcurrió sin problemas ,aparte de la boda no se trató ningún tema importante . Al terminar la reunión Aegon y Daeron se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento escoltados por Ser Barristan y Ser Arthur . 

Por el pasillo se encontraron a su hermana Rhaenys junto con su futura buena hermana Myrcella Baratheon . Daeron examinó a su prima Myrcella , se había vuelto muy hermosa , más hermosa que su madre Lady Cersei. Myrcella tenía el pelo dorado Lannister pero los ojos azules Baratheon . Sus hermanos menores Jofrey Baratheon y Tommen tenian los ojos azules y el pelo negro , siendo la unica que tenia ambas caracteristicas de sus padres .

“Daeron “Exclamó su hermana Rhaenys con una sonrisa encantadora . Daeron sonrió a su hermana cuando le vio . 

“Hermano déjame presentarte de nuevo a nuestra Prima y futura reina Myrcella Baratheon “hablo Aegon mientras se acercaba a su prometida , Daeron se acerco a su prima para saludarla .

“Prima Myrcella es un honor verte , dentro de poco seras mi nueva hermana”contestó Daeron con una sonrisa .. Myrcella le miro tímidamente “Es bueno verte Príncipe Daeron , a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos “contesto Myrcella .

“A dónde os dirigís “Pregunto Rhaenys mirando entre él y Aegon .

“Nos dirigimos al patio de entrenamiento , iremos a entrenar con Jon y Arthur “contestó Aegon . 

“Y vosotras a dónde os dirigís ? “pregunto Daeron .

“Vamos a ver a Daenerys y a la abuela Rhaella , también se encuentra Lady Cersei vamos a tomar el Te “contesto Rhaenys .

“Mmmm saludar a Daenerys y a la abuela de mi parte “contestó Daeron mientras se despedía de ambas mujeres en dirección al patio de entrenamiento mientras Aegon compartía unas palabras con su prometida .

Al llegar se encontro a su primo Jon junto con ambos lobos Huargos ya listo para entrenar . Daeron , Jon y Aegon pasaron toda la tarde entrenando junto a Ser Barristan y Arthur .

“Una vez que termine la boda que planes tienes Daeron “pregunto Jon mientras los tres hombres descansaban .

Daeron volvió su atención hacia su primo “No lo sé , me gustaría hacer un viaje por los siete reinos “volvió su atención hacia su hermano “ tu que tienes pensado , ¿tomarás el mando de Rocadragón ? ¿?o estarás en Desembarco del rey ?”.

“Lo mas seguro es que vaya con Myrcella a Rocadragón estaremos gobernado esas tierras “contesto Aegon ,

“¿Que haras tu Jon ,volveras con el tío Ned al norte? , sabes que tienes que tomar el control de Moat cailin ahora que eres su señor “añadió Daeron a su primo .

“Me gustaría ir antes a Dorne , ya sabes estar en la tierra de mi madre , no quiero aguantar el viaje de regreso a Lady trucha “contestó Jon soltando un bufido . Daeron siempre se reía de los apodos que le ponía su primo Jon a su tía Catelyn.

“Algun dia podras dejar de meterte con la tía Catelyn Jon ? “contestó Daeron con su sonrisa burlona . 

“Veo que no te agrada Lady Catelyn “añadió Aegon .

“Bueno que te puedo decir mi Principe , Lady Catelyn nunca me trató bien , yo era el constante recordatorio de que mi padre amó a una persona más que a ella “contestó con melancolía Jon .

“Entiendo “contestó Aegon con voz solemne .

Al terminar de entrenar Daeron se fue a sus habitaciones seguido de Fantasma , al llegar se echó un baño encima antes de bajar a cenar con su familia . La cena fue tranquila , hablando sobre todo de la inminente boda . Aegon tuvo que soportar los chistes obscenos que le dedicaba su tío Viserys , Daenerys ponía los ojos en blanco mientras su abuela Rhaella se dedicaba a reprender a Viserys .

Daeron se dio cuenta de las miradas tristes que le dedicaba Daenerys , seguramente lamentándose de haberse casado con su hermano . Al terminar la cena Daeron volvió a sus habitaciones listo para conciliar el sueño .

* * *

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para Daeron . Hoy era el día en que los Stark por fin llegaron a Desembarco del rey para la boda . Toda la familia real se encontraba en el patio de Reed Keep para saludar a los norteños , Daeron no se sorprendió al ver a su tío Robert Baratheon , el y su tío Ned fueron grandes amigos , casi como hermanos . Cuando su padre ganó la batalla del tridente perdonó a su primo Robert Baratheon ,su padre Rhaegar dijo que no era un asesino de parientes , contándole tanto a Robert y Ned que su madre quería hablar con ellos .

Cuando la rebelión terminó su padre y sus tíos fueron a buscar a su madre en la torre de la alegría . Cuando llegaron Daeron acababa de nacer , con sus últimas fuerzas su madre Lyanna le pidió a Robert y a Ned que perdonaran a Rhaegar y que hicieran las paces . Con su ultimo aliento se despidió de todos , dejando llorando tanto a su padre y a sus tíos .

Cuando Daeron saludo a Robert su tío siempre le miraba con melancolía , recordando seguramente a su madre .

Una vez que llegaron los Stark su tío junto con sus primos se arrodillaron ante su padre .

“Levanta Lord stark , me alegro de verte a ti y tu familia “contestó su padre con una sonrisa . Su tío siempre llevaba una cara solemne “Es bueno verte su gracia , déjame presentarte al resto de mis hijos”su tío presentó al resto de sus hijos . Al terminar su tío saludo con un abrazo a su primo Jon antes de notar a su amigo Robert Baratheon.

“As engordado Ned “contestó con burla Robert antes de que los dos estallaron en carcajadas dándose un abrazo de oso . 

“Es bueno verte Robert , dónde están tus hijos “preguntó al notar que no veía a sus hijos .

“Ah Myrcella se encuentra en sus habitaciones y Joffrey y Tommen se encuentran con el coño de su madre “contestó Robert . Robert y Cersei nunca se llevaron bien debido a múltiples factores , el primero es por que Robert siempre amo a Lyanna y Cersei estaba obsesionada con su padre entonces príncipe Rhaegar .

Al terminar las presentaciones los criados guiaron a los Stark a sus habitaciones . Mas tarde ese dia Daeron decidió dirigirse a las habitaciones de sus primos . Al llegar a la habitación de Robb se sorprendió al encontrar a Jon junto con los demás Stark . 

Arya al verle le dio un abrazo de oso “Daeron me alegro de verte como te va en el sur “.

Daeron sonrió a su prima Arya “Me alegro de verte pequeño lobo , y que te puedo decir, me va bien en el sur , lo malo es el calor no lo soporto , creo que me he acostumbrado a la nieve de Winterfell “su prima soltó una risita antes de soltarle .

“Robb , me alegro de verte como fue vuestro viaje hasta la capital “

“Bien el viaje estuvo agradable “contestó Robb.

“Pensé que venías con tus tíos juntos “añadió Daeron .

“Tuvieron un problema y se retrasaron un día , mi abuelo no se encuentra bien de salud por lo que tuvieron que retrasarlo “contesto Robb . Daeron volvió su atención hacia Sansa “Sansa como has visto la ciudad de Desembarco del rey ? “.

“Es maravilloso , deseo poder quedarme , he hablado con mi madre para poder quedarme en el sur , tal vez como dama de compañía de alguien “contestó con entusiasmo Sansa “He escudado que tu hermana Rhaenys no tiene dama de compañia , podrías pedirle que fuese su dama de compañia “añadió con ojos suplicantes Sansa .

Daeron se sorprendió por la petición “Por supuesto Sansa , creo que a mi hermana le vendría bien una compañia nueva “

Sansa asintió complacida por la respuesta “Gracias Daeron “.

“Jon es cierto que ahora eres un caballero “preguntó Bran a su hermano mayor .

“No Bran aun no soy caballero , te gustaría ser caballero ? “contestó Jon . Los ojos de Bran se iluminaron “Por supuesto Jon , claro que me gustaría “ . 

“Bueno podría hablar con mi tío Arthur y con papá para que fueras su escudero “ contestó Jon . Bran empezó a saltar de alegría al poder ser escudero de una leyenda viva como Ser Arthur Dayne .

Daeron pasó el resto de la tarde en compañía de sus primos Stark antes de decidir volver a su habitación .

* * *

* * *

Por fin el día de la boda había llegado .Daeron salía de sus habitaciones rumbo para encontrar al resto de su familia . Por el camino se encontró a su hermana Rhaenys , Daeron jadeo al ver el hermoso vestido que portaba Rhaenys . Rhaenys portaba un vestido típico Dorniense pero con los colores y el sigilo de la casa Targayen .

“Daeron como me veo “pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta enseñando sus curvas y sus grandes pechos . Daeron tardó un momento en contestar .

“Te ves hermosa hermana “contestó por fin Daeron con una sonrisa .

Rhaenys sonrió “Gracias Daeron , tu tambien te ves hermoso “ . Daeron llevaba un vestido con los colores de la casa Targayen pero su sigilo era un lobo y un dragón entrelazados .

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar hacia el carruaje que les llevaría ante el Septo de Baelor .

“Rhaenys me gustaría decirte algo “comentó Daeron mientras caminaban , su hermana se giro con una sonrisa “Ah sí que es hermano “

“Mi prima Sansa me ha pedido preguntarte que si te gustaria que fuera tu dama de compañia “.

Rhaenys arqueo una ceja “ Y por que le gustaría ser mi dama de compañia ? “

Daeron suspiro “Dice que le gusta el sur y Desembarco del rey y le gustaría conocer la corte y la ciudad “.

Rhaenys no parecía muy convencida “No te voy a mentir no me gusta tener damas de compañia , odio que un grupo de personas me sigan a todos lados y lo único que hacen es contar chismes de la gente “contestó con un suspiro .

“Te entiendo Rhaenys , pero podrías intentar conocerla y si no te gusta podrías pedirla a Daenerys que fuera su dama de compañia “contesto Daeron .

Rhaenys pareció meditar la sugerencia “Me parece bien , pero advierto soy un juez terrible de carácter , si veo que no me gusta la mandaré de vuelta al norte “.

Daeron soltó una carcajada ante la sugerencia “No espero menos de ti hermana “Rhaenys sonrió a su hermano mientras entraban en el carruaje . Dentro del carruaje se encontraban Daenerys y su abuela Rhaella .

Al llegar al Septo de Baelor se encontraba a rebosar de gente , Daeron y su hermana se sentaron junto con el resto de la familia real . 

En el Septo se encontraban todos los nobles de Poniente junto a la familia real se encontraba los Dornienses , encabezados por la casa Martell , Obelyn se encontraba con su amante y sus hijas bastardas , Doran no pudo venir debido a su enfermedad .

En el otro lado del Septo se encontraban Los Stark junto con los Baratheon y los Lannister . Los tyrell y las casas del Dominio se encontraban en el centro . Al rato llegaron los novios . Su hermano Aegon vestía un impresionante con los colores y el sigilo de la casa Targayen , su prometida vestía un impresionante vestido con el sigilo de la casa Baratheon y Lannister . Daeron se fijó en la cara de lady Cersei que se encontraba llorando al ver a su hija convertirse en la futura reina de poniente , Tywin Lannister tenía un rostro lleno de satisfacción , orgulloso de que su sangre por fin estuviera en el trono .

El Septon empezó a recitar las oraciones y bendiciones a la joven pareja que desde ahora serán marido y mujer . Daeron se fijo en la mirada triste que le dio Daenerys mientras recitaban los votos . Daenerys se encontraba al lado de su tío Viserys que no permitía que nadie se acercara a su mujer .

Volviendo a mirar a su hermana. se sorprendió al ver que su hermana le miraba intensamente , ambos hermanos se miraron intensamente , Daeron se perdió en sus hermosos ojos violeta que eran iguales que los suyos mientras Aegon y Myrcella se daban el beso que les sellaba como marido y mujer mientras Daeron pensaba cómo sabrían los labios de Rhaenys .


	4. Chapter 4

AEGON TARGAYEN .

El príncipe heredero se levantaba lentamente de la cama mientras observaba la forma dormida de su esposa . La próxima reina Myrcella Targayen . Levantándose salió de su habitación dejando a su mujer durmiendo . 

Al salir se encontró con Jaime Lannister que estaba haciendo guardia . El lannister al verle le dedicó su sonrisa burlona “Mi principe como se encuentra hoy ? debo suponer que su noche de bodas fue satisfactorio “ . Aegon le fulminó con la mirada , consiguiendo una gran carcajada de parte del Lannister . 

Caminando por los pasillos encontró a su hermano Daeron junto a su hermana Rhaenys . Aegon levantó una ceja al verlos desde que Daeron volvió, ambos hermanos se habían vuelto más cercanos . 

Su hermano al verlo le dio una sonrisa burlona justo como la de jaime . Maldiciendo en bajo por tener que aguantar estas bromas después de su noche de bodas . 

“Pero mira quien tenemos aqui , veo que as disfrutado mucho de tu noche Aegon “ contesto Daeron . Aegon intento no sonrojarse ante la atenta mirada de Daeron y Rhaenys . 

Rhaenys soltó una risa burlona al ver su reacción “ Mi querido hermano puedo ver que tu hermosa esposa esta indispuesta” contestó con picardía su hermana . Aegon rodó los ojos ante sus comentarios . 

Volviendo su atención hacia Daeron intentando cambiar de tema “Mi querido hermano a donde ibas?”. 

Su hermano se encogió de hombros “ A ningún sitio en particular estaba dando una vuelta por los pasillos asta que te encontramos “ . Daeron alterno la mirada entre sus hermanos .

“Ya veo “.

“Padre ha dado algunas instrucciones hoy ? “pregunto Aegon a sus hermanos . 

“No a dejado el dia libre , seguramente por tu noche de bodas “contesto con voz burlona Daeron . Aegon golpeo juguetonamente su brazo izquierdo mientras sonreía a su hermano .

“Tranquilo hermano dentro de poco te tocará a ti , me imagino con quien te casarás , con una Frey ? oh tal vez con Margaery Tyrell ? “Aegon sonrió ante la cara de asco que puso su hermano ante la mención de los Frey , también vio la cara entrecerrada que dio Rhaenys ante la mención de la Tyrell . 

“No creo que me case pronto hermano “contestó su hermano cruzando los brazos . Aegon levantó la ceja ante esa cuestión . 

“Por que ? ya tienes la edad adecuada , padre no estará posponiendo esto para siempre “contesto Aegon . Deron solto un suspiro dramatico . Aegon volvio su atancion hacia su hermana mayor “ Y tu tambien Rhae , dentro de poco padre buscará esposo para usted hermana “ Aegon vio a su hermana refunfuñar y soltar algunas maldiciones . 

“Puede intentarlo , ninguno de ellos es suficientemente bueno para mi “ contesto Rhaenys consiguiendo una sonrisa de su hermano Daeron . 

Aegon suspiro molesto ante la actitud molesta de su hermana mayor antes de dirigirse con su hermano al patio de armas seguido de ser Jaime . 

* * *

* * *

Rhaenys targayen 

La princesa targayen se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento junto con sus primas las serpientes de Arena junto con Arianne , su buena hermana ahora la princesa Myrcella y Lady sansa . A sus piernas se encontraba Fantasma descansado mientras miraban entrenar a Daeron , Jon y Aegon . 

Rhaenys había aceptado la solicitud de su hermano pequeño para acoger a lady Sansa . Le agradaba la norteña era amable y simpática , pero era demasiado infantil y tenía la cabeza en historias llenas de caballeros . Seguramente al estar un tiempo en Red Keep se daría cuanta que las historias de caballero solo funcionan en los libros . 

No era bueno que una mujer como ella tuviera esa mentalidad en el sur , sería presa fácil para la gente que quisiera manipularla . Una cosa que la inquietaba era la presencia de Petry . Siempre estaba detrás de Sansa , siempre le compraba cosas y siempre le preguntaba por su madre , un hombre como el detrás de una mujer joven como ella no era un buen augurio . 

Había hablado varias veces con ella sobre el tema , pero sansa siempre le decía que Petry era una amigo de su madre y que podía confiar en él . 

Rhaenys suspiro ante la terquedad de la Stark . Fantasma levantó la cabeza en dirección oeste , donde venía la impresionante figura de su tía Daenerys seguido de su fiel guardia Barristan . Rhaenys sonrió a su tia cuando la vio .

“Daenerys me alegro de verte “ .

Su tia contestó con una sonrisa “Veo que todas estais aqui , os he estado buscando por todo el castillo “Daenerys paso a saludar a todo el grupo de chicas reunidas . 

“Mi querida prima , por que no decides venir a Dorne , hace mucho que no vienes “preguntó su prima Tyene . 

“Nose Aegon y Daeron tienen planes de de hacer una gira por los siete reinos dentro de dos lunas , Aegon quiere empezar por dorne , después ir a las tierras de las tormentas de ay al dominio y acabar en el norte “contestó Rhaenys .

“Eso es cierto “preguntó Arriane entusiasmada .

“Es cierto Aegon quiere ir primero a Dorne , dice que echa de menos la tierra de su madre “contesto Myrcella .

“A demas Jon y Daeron les gustaría ir a dorne “añadió Rhaenys . 

“Eso seria fabuloso “ contesto Nymeria acto seguido Nymeria volvio su atención hacia la princesa Daenerys “Princesa se animaria ir a Dorne con los demas “ .

La princesa Daenerys salio de su confusión antes de contestar a Nymeria “Me gustaría , pero no se si Viserys le gustaría “ Rhaenys se dio cuenta que miraba intensamente a Daeron entrenar con una cara soñadora . 

_ Tendré que hablar con mi Tia .  _

* * *

* * *

Daeron targayen

“Eso es príncipe , ahora ataca su derecha “contestó Arthur mientras veía a Daeron y su sobrino entrenar . Había pasado casi un cambio de luna y el principe habia estado ocupado planeando junto con su hermano Aegon el viaje a Dorne . 

Su primo Jon había estado emocionado de volver a Dorne con su madre . Su tío Arthur también les acompañaria en su viaje a Dorne . Solo una cosa temía , sus relaciones con los Martel . 

Es cierto que su madre Elia siempre le trato con amor y cariño . Pero ese amor no se traducía en Doran y Oberyn . Daeron sabia que algunos en dorne le llamaban bastardo a sus espaldas .

Elia siempre reprendió a sus hermanos por su comportamiento hacia Daeron . 

A demás Daeron siempre quiso a sus hermanos mayores , siempre estuvo muy unido a Aegon y a Rhaenys . Rhaenys siempre le compraba pasteles de limón , que eran sus favoritos .

Había pasado mas de 15 días desde la boda de su hermano y desde que los Stark volvieron a Winterfell , a excepción claro de Sansa . Daeron aun recordaba las rabietas de su prima Arya suplicando que se quedara con ella . 

Daeron le había prometido que volvería a Winterfell dentro de poco . 

“Donde tienes la cabeza Daeron “ dijo Jon sacándolo de su aturdimiento . 

Daeron volvió su atención hacia su primo que cargaba directamente hacia él . Daeron esquivo su ataque y atacó por su lado izquiero que el sabia que era su lado más vulnerable . Jon dándose cuenta de sus intenciones bloqueo el ataque . 

Ambos oponentes se lanzaron estocadas . Parando y contraatando . Ambos primos se pasaron toda la tarde entrenando bajo la atenta mirada de Arthur y Gerold . 

“Eso fue increíble mi príncipe “ contestó Gerold . Daeron le respondió con una sonrisa .

“Dentro de poco ambos seréis mejores que Arthur “contestó Gerold con una sonrisa .

“Bueno dentro de dos años seré mejor que tu viejo “contestó Jon mirando intensamente a su tío . Arthur solo miró con una ceja levantada a su sobrino como diciendo aún te queda mucho por aprender . 

Daeron se rio ante el comportamiento de su primo hacia su Tío . 

* * *

* * *

Por fin el día de partir a Dorne había llegado . Daeron se encontraba en el puerto de la ciudad, junto con sus hermanos , Jon se encontraba con su madre preparando las cosas para partir . 

En la despedida se encontraba su padre el rey junto con la reina Elia , la reina madre Rhaella y sus dos hijos restantes . 

“Cuidate Daeron promete que me escribirás “contestó con una sonrisa triste Daenerys .

“Por supuesto Daenerys “ .

Acto seguido fue a despedirse de su abuela Rhaella .

“Cuidate mi dragón lobo “contestó su abuela con un abrazo .

“Por supuesto abuela “ .

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Myrcella se despedía de su madre y su abuelo Tywin Lannister . 

Acto seguido se dirigió a despedir a su padre el rey . Una vez terminado subieron todos al barco que les llevaría a Dorne . 

_ Daeron miró a su alrededor confuso , ya no se encontraba en el barco durmiendo , no ahora se encontraba en un paisaje lleno de nieve .  _

_ ¿Dónde estoy , estoy en el norte ? se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba buscar un significado lógico a lo que estaba pasando .  _

_ ¿Dónde estoy ? pregunto a nadie en particular mientras caminaba por la nieve en busca de algún asentamiento o un punto de referencia .  _

_ A lo lejos vio una silueta que poco a poco se estaba acercando . _

_ Daeron sintió como el ambiente se congelaba , sus manos temblaban de frío.  _

_ ¿Por qué hace tanto frío ?  _

_ Mientras tanto la figura misteriosa se acercaba lentamente . Deron pudo por fin ver los intensos ojos azules de su agresor . Instantáneamente cogió su espada listo para enfrentarse a su enemigo desconocido . _

_ Daeron miró la espada que portaba . _

_ Siete infiernos esta no es hermana oscura , que esta pasando . _

_ No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más antes de poder esquivar la amenaza . Su atacante se dispuso a volver a la carga . Daeron apretó fuertemente el pomo de su espada listo para defenderse , pero lo que pasó fue aún más extraño , en el momento en que ambas espadas chocaron su espada se evaporó como si nunca hubiera existido cayendo en mil pedazos . _

_ Siete infiernos que esta pasando aqui ? . _

_ Daeron cayó al suelo confuso mirando a su agresor que solo le miraba con intensos ojos azules . La respiración de Daeron aumento , sintiéndose indefenso y desprotegido , mirando con impotencia cómo su atacante levantaba su espada listo para acabar con él .  _

_ Antes de que su atacante misterioso le atravesara con su espada de hielo , miles de cuervos rodearon los arboles cercanos , Daeron escucho una profunda voz dentro de su cabeza .  _

_ “Joven príncipe has visto la amenaza , avisa a los tuyos , el gran otro pronto levantara de su letargo “Daeron se encontraba aún más confuso . _

_ Qué es esto una visión , un sueño . _

_ “Salva a la gente más allá del muro , ellos te necesitan “ acto seguido el atacante misterioso clavó su espada en el pecho de Daeron volviendo todo oscuro .  _

Daeron se despertó sobresaltado . Su frente se encontraba empapada de sudor . A su lado se encontraba Fantasma que le miraba con preocupación . 

Levantándose de la cama se dispuso a calmar sus nervios dando una vuelta por el barco . Daeron camino en silencio por el barco en compañia de su fiel Lobo . 

Sus pensamientos volvieron a su pesadilla , oh era una visión? . En este punto toda la cabeza de Daeron era un polvorín a punto de estallar .

_ Que diablos era esa cosa que me había atacado ? . _

_ Quien era esa voz misteriosa que me hablaba ?  _ .

¿Qué significa que el gran otro ha vuelto? , se refiere a los caminantes blancos? . Daeron desechó esos pensamientos , los Otros ya no existían , son solo un cuento para asustar a los niños . 

_ Pero por otra parte , todo se había sentido tan real . Eran estos sueños proféticos que le estaban avisando ?. _

Daeron rasco la cabeza de su lobo Huargo , sintiéndose recortantate con su presencia . 

“Volvamos a la cama Fantasma “ . Daeron volvió a sus habitaciones temiendo tener otra pesadilla ,Pero para su suerte ningún mal sueño vino a el esa noche , durmiendo junto a Fantasma dejando que el sueño le reclamara .


	5. Chapter 5

Jon Stark .

Las grandes murallas de Lanza del Sol aparecieron en el horizonte. Habían pasado casi 15 días desde que zarparon desde Desembarco del Rey hacía Lanza del Sol . A su lado el príncipe Daeron se encontraba .

"Preocupado su excelencia ".

Daeron sonrió "Para nada Jon , solo es la primera vez que veo el sur , apenas salimos del Norte durante 10 años ". 

Jon asintió, cuando tenía 7 años fue enviado a vivir con su padre en Winterfell, su madre Lady Ashara solía visitarlo cada año . 

"Sabes cómo es papá, nunca le gustó que sus cachorros salieran de casa , dice que somos muy salvajes ".

Daeron soltó una carcajada . Jon levantó la ceja "¿De qué te ríes? ". "Oh nada solo me estoy acordando cuando luchamos contra un oso cuando estábamos con los Umbers ". 

Jon sonrió , cuando fueron a visitar a su amigo Jon Umber durante un verano , se encontraron con un oso mientras cazaban. Consiguieron matarlo entre Jon y Daeron . Cuando su tío se enteró les regañó por ser unos imprudentes . 

"Bueno es cierto que solemos meternos en pequeños problemas "contestó Jon encogiéndose de hombros .

"¿Solo pequeños problemas ? Me acuerdo cuando el tío Ned te pilló en la cama con la hija de una sirvienta ". 

"¿Solo a mi ? Recuerdo que nos pillaron a los dos , ya que tuvimos que soportar durante una hora los reproches de Lady Catelyn "respondió con una sonrisa . Ambos primos estallaron en carcajadas mientras veían el barco acercarse al puerto . 

Al llegar fueron escoltados directamente al palacio Martell . Al llegar fueron recibidos por el príncipe Doran Martell . El príncipe Doran se encontraba con su hermano el príncipe Obelyn 

"Mis queridos sobrinos , Lanza del Sol se enorgullece de tener devuelta a sus príncipes reales "contesto Doran con una sonrisa . 

"Me alegro de verte tío, es bueno volver a verte "contestó Aegon ." Déjame presentarte a mi esposa la princesa Myrcella Targayen "hizo un gesto presentando a su esposa . 

"Es un honor conocer a los amados tíos de mi esposo "contestó con una reverencia Myrcella .

"El placer es nuestro "contestó Oberyn . 

"Queridos tíos dejadme presentarme a mi hermano el príncipe Daeron "hizo un gesto presentando a Daeron . 

"Es un placer conocerlos príncipes Martell "contestó con cortesía Daeron . 

"El placer es nuestro príncipe Daeron , siéntate como en casa "contestó Doran .

Una vez terminado las presentaciones se decidió celebrar un gran banquete . 

Jon se encontraba junto con su primo el príncipe Daeron junto con su primo Edrid Dayne que había venido a saludar . Los demás príncipes se encontraban junto con sus parientes dornienses .

"Disfrutando de Dorne su excelencia "interrumpió Arianna Martell . Arianna Martell era una mujer muy bella y sensual , según tenía entendido era conocida por tener una infinidad de amantes , el más sonado su primo Gerold Dayne . 

Él nunca entenderá como Arianne podía estar con un capullo como Gerold . 

"Por supuesto Princesa Arianne "contestó con una sonrisa Daeron . 

"Tengo que admitir que tenía mis dudas para que te nos unieras aquí en dorne ". 

Daeron levantó una ceja "¿ y por qué sería eso ?". 

"Sabes me sorprendió que tu y Aegon tuvieran una buena relación, los dioses saben cuántos medios hermanos han peleado contra el otro dentro de la casa Targayen "contesto dulcemente Arianne . La cara de Daeron se oscurecía ante la implicación. 

"Que es lo que intentas decir , que Usurpare a mi hermano "pregunto mientras sus fosas nasales se enganchaban . Arianne se encogió de hombros "Sabes hay muchos que susurran que podrías ser el próximo Daemon Blackfyre ". 

Jon decidió intervenir "Cuidado princesa , estás rozando terreno peligroso , la reina Elia ha sido una madre para Daeron , Aegon y Daeron se aman como hermanos , lo que estás proponiendo es traición " .

"Nunca usurparia a mi hermano , lo amo y es uno de mis mejores amigos "añadió Daeron con ferocidad . 

Arianne sonrió "Lo se solo estaba probando su determinación, ahora que he comprado que eres leal a Aegon todas mis dudas se han disipado , por favor disfruta de Dorne "contesto giñandole un ojo antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde están sus primas . 

Daeron refunfuño en bajo antes de tomar una copa de vino . 

"Entonces primo , tienes la intención de visitar Starfall "preguntó su primo Dayne . 

"Por supuesto tanto Daeron como yo tenemos la intención de visitar Starfall "contestó Jon . El rostro de Edric se iluminó "Es cierto su excelencia ". 

"Por supuesto , tenemos la intención de visitar Starfall antes de viajar a las tierras de las tormentas "contestó Daeron .

"¿Tienes pensado ir también a las tierras de las Tormentas ?"preguntó el joven Dayne a su primo . 

"No , cuando vaya a Starfall cogeré un barco y volveré al Norte , tengo que ocupar mis deberes como señor de Foso Cailin "contestó Jon , Edric asintió con la cabeza .

La fiesta continuó sin problemas , la bebida y la comida fluían libremente . Jon podía ver a un grupo de Nobles susurando entre ellos antes de perderse por los pasillos del palacio .

_ Hoy será una noche interesante . _

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como se llenaban de vino y Alcohol la princesa Arianne junto Rhaenys . 

_ Alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de esas dos .  _ En una esquina vio a su tío Arthur haciendo guardia junto a jaime lannister. 

_ Nunca entenderé cómo puede aguantar ese trabajo . _

Cuando la fiesta terminó decidió volver a sus habitaciones . 

* * *

* * *

Daeron targaryen 

El príncipe targayen decidió volver a sus habitaciones . Por el pasillo encontró la figura tambaleándose de su hermana Rhaenys . 

"Rhaenys por los dioses estas bien "pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su hermana . 

"¿Dae eres tú ?"pregunto confundida. 

"Si Rhae soy yo , ¿cómo diablos acabastes así? ".

Su hermana sonrió mientras le abrazaba dejando su rostro a centímetros del suyo . "Es por culpa de Arriane me dio demasiado vino ".

Daeron sonrió mientras agarraba a su hermana por la cintura .

"Tienes que tener más cuidado Rhae , alguien podría aprovecharse de ti ". 

Rhae sonrió "No importa , te tengo a ti como mi protector ". 

"¿Eso es así? "Contestó mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos lilas y después sus labios carnosos .

Rhaenys sonrió "Si "acto seguido capturó sus labios en un tierno beso . Daeron se sorprendió al principio pero no se apartó, disfrutando de los suaves labios de Rhaenys mientras acariciaba su esbelta espalda . El beso empezó a crecer en intensidad mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio . Cuando por fin se quedaron sin aire se separaron jadeando. 

"Rhae no podemos hacer esto "contestó Daeron cuando su racionalidad volvió a la cabeza . 

"Por qué "contestó sensualmente mientras acariciaba su rostro . 

"Eres mi hermana "protestó débilmente , una parte de él quería llevar a su hermana a las habitaciones y hacerla suya y plantar un bebé en su útero. 

Rhaenys sonrió "No importa Daeron , somos Targaryen , somos Dragones y además crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no parabas de mirarme cuando estaba bailando ". 

Daeron trago en seco , la verdad es que su hermana estaba realmente hermosa esa noche , con un vestido típico Dorniense pero con los colores de la casa Targayen , verla de esa manera tan majestuosa hicieron que ciertos pensamientos aparecieran en su mente . 

"Estas borracha Rhae , no quiero aprovecharme de ti "contestó finalmente Daeron .

Su hermana hizo un puchero adorable "Bueno ya que me quieres satisfacer , al menos llévame a dormir a tu cuarto ". Daeron protesto "Eso está mal Rhae…."su hermana le interrumpió. 

"Bueno según tu estoy boracha y alguien podría aprovecharse de mi , ¿no cres que estaría segura en tu habitación contigo como protector ?"contestó Rhaenys mientras se cruzaba de brazos . 

Daeron protestó débilmente pero aceptó . Ambos caminaron hacia su habitación. Al llegar su hermana se tumbó de un salto en la cama . Daeron decidió dormir en el sofá pero su hermana tenía otros planes. 

"Daeron a donde vas la cama está aquí "contestó mientras señalaba un lugar a su lado . 

Daeron suspiro "tenía pensado dormir aquí "señalo el sofá. 

"Tonterías ven esta es tu cama ". 

Daeron refunfuño mientras se tumbaba en la cama . Rhaenys sonrió mientras se acercaba y coloca su cabeza entre su pecho . Daeron sonrió y se relajó mientras dejaba que su hermana le acariciaba el pecho y la barbilla , no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos .

Esa noche volvió a soñar con aquel páramo helado. Sus sueños desde que estuvieron en el barco a Dorne no cesaron . Siempre era lo mismo la misma persona echa de hielo que le atravesaba , los miles de cuervos que observaban impasibles mientras el se sentía impotente . 

_ Que eran esos sueños ? Por que soñaba esas cosas ? Que intentaban decirle.  _

En todos los sueños los cuervos decían la misma frase . 

_ Se acerca el Gran Otro y con él todos sus horrores . _

Daeron siempre se levantaba hiperventilando, pero esa noche encontró Consuelo en los brazos de su hermana . 

* * *

* * *

Rhaenys targaryen . 

Rhaenys se levantaba lentamente, tardó unos segundos en saber donde se encontraba y que es lo que había pasado esa noche . 

_ Había besado a su hermano Daeron .  _

La comprensión la golpeó , había besado a su hermano pequeño , y a ella lo había disfrutado . Una parte de ella le hubiera gustado que su hermano la hubiera tomado ay mismo . 

Sonrió mientras giraba su cuerpo para mirar el rostro dormido de Daeron . Su rostro se encontraba Pacífico, Rhaenys pasó sus dedos por su bello rostro antes de hundirse en su cuello cabelludo, puso la cabeza en su pecho e inhaló su aroma antes de dejar un beso en los labios . 

Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Daeron . Había soñado estar en los brazos de su hermano desde que volvió del Norte , como no iba a hacerlo, su hermano ya no era un niño, había crecido para convertirse en un hombre hermoso , y las bromas obscenas de Arianme no ayudaban , aún recordaba cómo su pecho se llenó de celos cuando Arianne le comentó sus planes de seducir a su hermano en Dorne . 

Noto como su hermano se iba levantando poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos sonrió . "Que tal as dormido mi dulce hermano "pregunto Rhaenys mientras masajeaba su cuello cabelludo, pasando sus manos sobre su pelo rizado . 

Daeron sonrió relajándose ante su toque "Rhae , que crea que dirán si entran y nos ven así "contestó con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos . 

Rhaenys sonrió "No importa somos Targaryen este es nuestro camino , a demas no te mientas a ti mismo disfrutas esto tanto como yo ". 

Rhaenys no le dio tiempo a contestar mientras capturaba sus labios . Daeron parecía sorprendido pero rápidamente le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión . Sus manos mandaban todo su cuerpo antes de agarrar las dos mejillas de su trasero . 

Rhaenys sonrió mientras empezaba a plantar besos por todo su pecho .

"Rhae…"suspiro Daeron . 

"Shhhhh deja que tu hermana mayor te cuide "volvió a capturar sus labios esta vez lleno de pasión y deseo . Su momento fue interrumpido por alguien entrando en la habitación. 

"Daeron estas despierto ….."Jon noto la presencia de Rhaenys mientras miraba entre los dos con ojos entrelazados antes de que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro . 

"Jon no es lo que parece …."protesto Daeron . 

"Oh por supuesto que no Daeron , lo siento por interrumpir quería hablarte de nuestro viaje a Starfall pero veo que estás muy ocupado te veo luego "contestó Jon como su sonrisa sucia mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de abandonar el cuarto . 

Ambos miraron un rato sorprendidos la puerta antes de estallar en carcajadas . 

"Por los Dioses antiguos lo que me faltaba , ahora empezaran los rumores "contesto Daeron llevándose las manos a la cabeza .

Rhaenys sonrió "Por que te preocupas , ¿ Acaso tú primo no sabe guardar un secreto?". 

"No, no es eso , es solo que las paredes tienen oídos " contestó poniendo su cabeza en la Almohada. Rhaenys sonrió mientras se tumbaba y capturaba sus labios . 

"Rhae…..". 

"Shhhh tranquilo me iré ahora , no quiero que otra persona nos interrumpa, te veré luego "contestó antes de volver a capturar sus labios antes de salir e irse a su habitación. 

Al llegar a su habitación sonrió para sí misma mientras recordaba los momentos con Daeron . Se vistió y se preparó mientras se dirigía al comedor . Al llegar vio a su hermano Aegon junto con su esposa y sus primas las serpientes de arena . 

"Rhae me alegro de verte,¿ como estas ? "Preguntó su hermano Aegon con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un bocado de pan. 

Rhaenys sonrió "Muy bien hermano, es bueno verte Myrcella ". 

Myrcella sonrió mientras tomaba un trozo de su desayuno . "¿Has visto a nuestro hermano Daeron ? "Pregunto Aegon . Rhaenys sonrió mientras intentaba no ponerse nerviosa "No seguro que está durmiendo "contestó . 

Aegon asintió mientras volvía a tomar otro trozo de pan. Al rato entraron en la habitación su hermano Daeron seguido de su primo Jon . Jon tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de complicidad mientras la miraba . 

"Daeron hermano , pensé que no venías a comer con nosotros "hablo Aegon al ver a su hermano más joven . 

"Perdón hermano , estaba ocupado "contestó mirando de reojo a Rhaenys . Rhaenys apartó la mirada avergonzada. 

"¿Ocupado ? "Pregunto extrañado Aegon .

"Si estaba hablado con mi primo Jon de nuestro viaje a Starfall "contestó Daeron . Rhaenys levantó la ceja ante esto, no le había dicho a nadie de su viaje . 

"¿Te vas a Starfall ? Pensé que venías con nosotros a Bastión de Tormentas "pregunto Aegon .

"Lord Edric nos ha invitado a pasar unos días en Starfall "contestó Jon mientras preparaba su desayuno . 

"Mi amor , tal vez deberíamos ir unos días a Starfall , me gustaría ver el castillo de la casa Dayne " contestó Myrcella .

"Así? Pensé que tenías prisa por ir a Bastión de Tormentas para ver a tu madre "contestó Aegon . 

"No importa , así podemos conocer mejor Dorne "contestó Myrcella con una sonrisa . 

"Tiene razón hermano , me gustaría ver mejor las tierras de Dorne "añadió Rhaenys a la conversación mientras miraba de forma depredatoria a su hermano . Daeron se encogió ante su intensa mirada mientras apartaba la mirada . 

Rhaenys sonrió .  _ Piensas que puedes escapar de mi hermanito . _

"Muy bien esta decidido , hablaré con Lady Ashara sobre el viaje , espero que no le moleste a tu madre "contestó Aegon mientras volvía su atención hacia Jon . 

"En absoluto mi príncipe estará encantada "contestó Jon con una sonrisa . 

Ese misma día habían decidido visitar los jardines acuáticos, fueron todos juntos incluidos su tío Oberyn y sus hijas . Pasaron todo el día en los jardines , Rhaenys notó como su hermano le esquivaba y se alejaba de ella . 

Su actitud le frustró y excitó a partes iguales . 

_ No se a quien intenta engañar, cada vez que apartó los ojos noto su mirada intensa en mi , me desea como yo le deseo . _

Sintiéndose frustrada decidió volver a sus habitaciones, al llegar encontró a su prima Arianne . 

"Oh prima no sabía que estabas aquí "su prima tenía un frasco de uvas a su lado . 

"Oh no sabía que ibais a ir a Starfall "dijo de repente Arianne .

"Oh lo decidimos esta mañana , Aegon decidió acompañar a Jon y Daeron , ¿ piensas venir con nosotros ?". 

"Por supuesto , sabes que me gusta las aventuras , a demás hace mucho que no veo a Gerold alomejor me divierto con él "contestó Arianne con una sonrisa maliciosa . 

Rhaenys sonrió "Tu nunca cambias prima ". Su prima se encogió de hombros "Que tiene de malo divertirse un poco , además podría hacer un trío entre yo Gerold y su primo Jon ".

Rhaenys se encogió de hombros "Conociendo a Jon no creo que sea de compartir ". 

Arianne sonrió"Cierto me olvido que creció en el frío y mojigato Norte , bueno me retírate a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana ". 

Rhaenys asintió mientras veía a su prima salir de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo solo se tumbó en la cama esperando a que el sueño la reclame . Los recuerdos con Daeron la golpearon de repente, sintiéndose aún más frustrada consigo misma y con su hermano .

_ Oh Daeron , si piensas escapar de mi estas equivocado . _


End file.
